Sonny with a Past
by Christabel Liliana
Summary: Everyone has past lives that they can't remember. Before Sonny and Chad star as the main coupling in a film they have to discover their past lives, which may be more familiar than they like... Channnyyyy
1. Chapter 1

**_If this sucks blame my best friend! She got me back into watching old SWAC stuff and I kinda got obsessed again! Hope you enjoy :D_**

* * *

Chad POV

"Have you heard?" Portlyn came skipping over to me with a piece of paper in her hand.  
"No but I'm guessing you're going to tell me," I rolled my eyes at her.  
She stuck her tongue out playfully then shoved the piece of paper in my face.  
CONDOR STUDIOS' PRESENT A NIGHT TO REMEMBER the paper had written all over it.  
"A night to remember?" I asked her, raising my eyebrows.  
"Isn't it exciting? We all have to audition! The only bad thing is that the members of chuckle city are in it as well as us," She sighed and started looking into my mirror, playing with her hair.  
It wasn't a secret that Portlyn hated Tawni Hart from 'So Random!'  
Frankly, they are so far up their own arses that I thought they would get on well but girls are weird.  
I would enjoy seeing them kill each other over who gets the better part in the film.  
"When are the auditions?" I asked Portlyn.  
"Oh," She stopped checking herself out in the mirror and turned to me with a smile, "Today at 2! I better get practicing!"  
She rushed out of my dressing room quickly. I sat back in my seat and sighed.  
I already knew I would get the best part, the main lead. I was Chad Dylan Cooper after all.  
Who else would get the part?  
Thinking about it, I didn't know what the film was about but I knew somebody that would.  
I pulled out my phone and called her.  
"Hello? Sonny here," Sonny's voice came through my speakers.  
"Hey Sonshine, so this 'A night to remember' crap. What is it about?"  
"It's a love story Chad. A Princess falls in love with a commoner and she gives up everything for him basically but it does have a lot more depth to it.  
You'll have to wait and see. It's a classic love story! I can't believe Chad Dylan Cooper of all people doesn't know about it!" I could hear the sarcasm radiating in her voice.  
"Sonny, Sonny, Sonny… Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't have time for books,"  
"It explains your lack of knowledge,"  
"Oh and Sonny?"  
"What Chad?"  
"Good luck on getting the main part. I mean I don't blame you, every girl wants to run away with me,"  
"You're a pig," She snorted.  
"Fine,"  
"Fine,"  
"Good!"  
"Good!"  
"So we're good?" I asked smiling.  
"We are so good!" She hung up on me.  
I let my phone fall to my side and smiled. I loved arguing with Sonny.  
_Oh shush, you know you love her and not just arguing with her.  
_I hated that voice in my head. I growled at it.  
_Just speaking the truth Chaddy.  
_"Douche" I murmured to the voice in my head. I ran my hand through my hair. Sometimes I thought I was going crazy.  
I looked at myself in the mirror and stood up.  
I needed to get ready for my main role.

Sonny POV

"Who was that?" Tawni asked me after I hung up with Chad.  
"Just the Queen of drama himself," I rolled my eyes.  
"What did he want?" She turned to me from her mirror and continued to put on her Coco Mocho Coco lipstick.  
"That 'A night to remember' movie that Condor is making us all star in to 'Bring the casts together'," Sonny sighed.  
"It's not going to work. Our two shows have been enemies for too long, if I'm in the same room as Portlyn for too long I think I may kill her,"  
"Are you still mad she got your part on Mackenzie falls and you're stuck here?" I stuck my tongue out at her.  
"I could be eating steaaaaakss!" She wailed.  
I patted her hair, earning myself a dirty glare and walked from the dressing room.  
"Hey Zora!" I shouted to the vents above me.  
"Hey Sonny, you heard about the film?" She asked popping her hair from behind the vent cover.  
"Of course," I grinned up at her.  
"I want to be a dragon or… or a dinosaur!" She cried.  
I shook my head. Zora was so obsessed with weird things.  
"Hey Zora. Have you seen my jacket?" I asked.  
"By the sofaaaa," She called back.  
I nodded, grabbed my jacket and left to get some fro-yo.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I'm getting obsessed with SWAC again! Anyway the story will build up kinda slowly at first but I hope you guys stick around!  
Loveyouall!  
Thanks for your reviews guys!  
LimoLuzie and LoveShipper! You guys are awesome xxx  
~Christie**_

* * *

Sonny POV

_The next day…_

I sat at the 'So Random!' lunch table, eating whatever the slop on my plate was with Nico and Grady.  
It was quiet today. Although Mackenzie falls were sat at their table surrounded by their red rope.  
Ugh they are so up their own arses. Apparently, the rope was there because they didn't want 'normal people' touching their table.  
Like they own it.  
Chad was sitting there with his back to our table. His hair was perfect as always and he was in deep conversation with Portlyn. A feeling grew at the bottom of my stomach.  
_Jealousy?  
_Of course it wasn't that… but I couldn't help but want him to stop talking to her.  
He turned around and winked at her. Oh those eyes.  
_Oh Sonny, admit you like him.  
_I shook my head furiously then turned back to my table to see Grady and Nico staring at me like I grew another head.  
"How did your auditions go?" I asked the boys.  
"Pretty good, Grady fell asleep during Chad Dylans Pooper's auditions and snored the whole way though. Shoulda seen his face!" Nico burst out laughing. Grady chuckled to himself.  
"I would do anything to have seen his face," I giggled.  
Tawni came running in as fast as her heels could carry her, slamming the canteen doors.  
Everyone in the canteen was silence and just stared at her.  
" . . ," She gasped for breath.

We all sat, stared at her and within a second, all raced to the cast list. Tawni stuck her foot out and tripped over Portlyn. Zora threw cheese at everyone as we passed the vents.  
I began falling behind much to my disappointment.  
_Note to self: Stop eating Fro-yo.  
_"Come on!" Someone had grabbed my hand in the crowd and dragged me along with them.  
We all finally paused in front of a wall where a singular piece of paper was pinned to the wall.  
I stood near the back with Chad. His hand still grabbing mine.  
"Why did you do that?" I pushed his hand off and crossed my arms.  
"What?" He asked innocently.  
"Dragging me along. Were you going to miss me?" I winked.  
"Of course not Sonny. Just wanted you to be there when I get the main part," He winked at me as he pushed through the crowd.  
"Yeah, you'd make a wonderful Princess!" I shouted back at him.

Chad POV

I pushed past my fellow cast mates to see my part. For some reason although the characters in the story had names, the producers wanted a more personal feel so names would be decided after we 'prepared' for our roles.  
I looked down and saw my name.  
I was Cornell Domenic, a commoner who was best friends with Jesse Manny and married to Terra Norma.  
My jaw dropped. Jesse is the main part but I wasn't Jesse. Skylar was.  
Portlyn was Terra. She hung onto my arm happily.  
It wasn't a secret Portlyn wanted me. Who wouldn't I'm Chad Dylan Cooper!  
_Sonny wouldn't…  
_But Sonny was special!  
Sonny on the other hand was the Princess, the female lead.  
I needed to find a way to be Jesse and quickly.  
I pushed my way through the hoard of people to find Skylar. He stood next to my dressing room.  
"What will it take for us to swap roles?" I asked him as soon as I reached him.  
"A date with Portlyn and… a week off," He grinned at me.  
"Deal," I stuck out my hand and he shook it.  
I walked away grinning to tell the director.

_One hour later…_

"I have swapped roles with Skylar for the part of Jesse Manny," I smiled my winning smile.  
"You already were him," The director pulled out the sheet. My name clearly next to Jesse Manny.  
_Skylar that sly son of a bitch. I will fucking kill him.  
_I smiled at the director before swiftly leaving his presence.  
"Fucking Skylar," I swore under my breath.  
Finally, I returned to my dressing room.  
"Why did you and Skylar swap parts?" Portlyn accused as soon as I stepped through the door.  
"I'm sure it says Chad Dylan Cooper on the door, not Portlyn. So why are you in here?" I rolled my eyes and sat on the sofa.  
She ignored me and checked herself out in the mirror.  
This girl is more up her own arse than me, I swear.  
"I need the main part, I am Chad Dylan Cooper," I grinned at her.  
_Don't lie, you did it for Sonny.  
_Of course I did but I couldn't say that.  
My reputation would be ruined if I liked a Randomer.  
"Anyway I was meant to be Jesse, they just had a mix up," I winked at her.

Sonny POV

"You heard?" Tawni was sat on her chair flicking through her magazine when I strolled into our dressing room.  
"That Fro-Yo is addictive because it sure is," I threw the remains of my fro-yo in the bin.  
"No! Chad is playing Jesse in the film! It was all just a big mix up," Tawni explained.  
"Ugh! That means I'll have to kiss him," I cried.  
_Don't lie Sonny! You want to.  
_I blushed wildly.  
"I still can't believe you got the main part," Tawni pouted.  
"Probably because I'm the new girl and at least you are royalty," I tried to compliment her.  
After all it took for us to finally be friends; I don't want to go through _that _again.  
Tawni would be my younger sister in the film and in love with the man I'm forced to marry.  
This story was complicated.  
Tawni shrugged and continued to put on her Coco Mocho Coco.  
"Listen Sonny, I-," Tawni got cut off by the mooing of my phone.  
My eyes filled with regret as I pulled out my phone and mouthed sorry to her.  
"Hello Sonny here!" I smiled.  
Tawni sighed and mouthed 'We will talk later' before leaving the dressing room.  
"Sonshine! When are you coming home today?" My mother asked.  
"About an hour. I just gotta do the 'check it out' girls sketch,"  
"We will have pizza when you get home, Princess,"  
I groaned.  
"Who told you?"  
"Marshall. He needed permission to take you away for a week,"  
"Did he say why?"  
"No Sonny, sorry,"  
"It's alright mum. See you later,"  
"I love you Sonny,"  
"Love you too mum,"  
I hung up and made my way towards rehearsals.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ahh sup it's me guys. I swear this story will take off soon, Just wanted to build some background kinda.  
This song is by Big and Rich if anyone is interested, I guess not but I really like it x  
**_**_Thanks to LimoLuzie, PinkiePikachu13 and LoveShipper for reviewing! I love you guys xx  
_**

* * *

Sonny POV

Well today was the day! My bags were packed and lay on my bed.  
We had to be at Condor studios by 8am for the week trip away to 'find' our characters.  
I looked over at the clock again; it was still only 6am.  
Only I could wake up two hours early all packed with nothing to do.  
I sat on the sofa and turned on the TV.  
Mackenzie falls. My mother had obviously been watching her dvds before I went to bed.  
I placed the remote down and watched the falls.  
I secretly loved watching the falls but I wouldn't for the life of me tell Chad.  
He'd never let me live it down.  
"But Chloë, I love you," Mackenzie begged Chloe.  
I rolled my eyes. What was I feeling?  
Jealousy? God not again. There it was burning in the pit of my stomach.  
Like some sort of monster.  
Why was I so jealous of Chloë? I buried my head in my hands and decided to get out of the house; away from Mackenzie falls.  
I dragged my suitcase down the stairs of the flat my mother and I live in.  
It took a long time, carefully placing the suitcase on each step ; I tried not to make any noise so I didn't wake anyone in the flats below us.  
I smashed into someone in front of me as I was staring at my suitcase.  
I felt hands grab me as we fell; they took the brunt of the impact.  
We tumbled down the remaining stairs together.  
I groaned in pain. The suitcase had landed on my leg.  
"Are you alright?" I looked up at the person I fell with and saw…  
"Chad? What are you doing here?" He took the suitcase off my leg and stuck out his hand for me to take.  
"I was going to offer you a lift to the studios seen as we are partners for the next week," I took his hand.  
"We are?"  
"Yeah because we are the main roles," He said as he pulled me up.  
I nodded in agreement.  
"Who else are partners?" I asked.  
"Blondie and Rico. Portlyn and Skylar… I can't remember the rest,"  
I rolled my eyes trust Chad to not remember my cast mates names.  
"Its Tawni and Nico. Not Rico!" I argued.  
He rolled my suitcase from my building and placed it into his convertible.  
"Who said I agreed to this," I stared at him with my arms crossed.  
"Just come on Sonshine,"  
I sighed and got into the car.  
I didn't want to argue with him especially not this early in a morning.  
He drove on in silence but eventually turned on his radio.  
Cause I saddle up my horse

_And I ride into the city_  
_I make a lot of noise_  
_Cause the girls_  
_They are so pretty_  
_Riding up and down Broadway_  
_On my old stud Leroy_  
_And the girls say_  
_Save a horse, ride a cowboy._  
_Everybody says_  
_Save a horse, Ride a cowboy_

Chad sang along to a _country _song? I didn't expect him to be the type to sing along to that.  
God his voice wasn't half bad. He sounded amazing.  
Maybe he was just full of surprises. I smiled to myself as I looked from the window of his Corvette.  
"Hey Sonshine?"  
"What is it Chad?"  
"I-It doesn't matter," His face grew red as he looked away from me.

Chad POV

I have no idea why I convinced myself to go to Sonny's home this early in a morning.  
It was half 6 for god's sake but I wanted this week to be perfect with her.  
_Aren't we getting lovey dovey Chaddykins?  
_I rolled my eyes as I started to clamber up the stairs to Sonny's apartment.  
My eyes were to the floor as I banged full force into someone going down the other way.  
Shit! Sonny!  
I grabbed her closer to me. I couldn't have my Sonshine getting hurt now could I.  
What kind of boyfrie… I mean friend would I be then.  
We landed at the bottom of the stairs.  
She groaned in pain.  
_Oh god. I've hurt her. Why couldn't I have paid attention to her?  
_"Are you alright?" I moved from underneath her to remove the suitcase that had landed on her leg.  
Milady couldn't be in pain now could she?  
"Chad? What are you doing here?" Well that's a way to talk to someone who just helped you.  
"I was going to offer you a lift to the studios seen as we are partners for the next week," She took my hand in hers.  
_Oh my god! Sonny is touching my hand!_  
"We are?"  
"Yeah because we are the main roles," I said as I pulled her up easily.  
She nodded slightly.  
"Who else are partners?" She asked following me out of the building  
"Blondie and Rico. Portlyn and Skylar… I can't remember the rest," I loved making her mad. Of course I knew Tawni and Nico. I watched So Random!  
I wouldn't tell Sonny that. She'd gloat that Chad Dylan Cooper watched their 2nd rate show.  
"Its Tawni and Nico. Not Rico!"  
I scoffed at her and started to put her suitcase in the car, then turned around to face her.  
"Who said I agreed to this," she stared at me with her arms crossed. She looked cute. _Stupid cute._  
"Just come on Sonshine," I rolled my eyes.  
Surprisingly, she got into the car. I didn't expect that one to work.  
I coughed away my surprise and got in to my baby.  
Oh my car was gorgeous.  
She was a Corvette C5 yellow and just beautiful.  
_Just like Sonny.  
_I blushed but continued to drive, shooting looks at Sonny as I drove.  
Why did Sonny have this effect on me? I lost all my cool when I was with her.  
I turned on the radio to drown out my thoughts and sang along to the country song that was on.  
God I loved alot of music but not really any of that modern crap. Old fashioned rock is more my style.  
Bad boy style. I unknowingly winked.  
Goddam my massive bad boy ego!  
"Hey Sonshine?" I asked.  
"What Chad?" She looked over at me.  
"I-It doesn't matter,"  
_Way to make yourself look like a fool Chad.  
Just tell her you like her._  
_We know you want to. Damn even Tawni knows.  
_I sighed, that was too close. I couldn't tell her.  
How would they all react when they knew I was in love with a Randomer…  
Not in love... Just liked and couldn't stop thinking about.  
Get out of my head Sonny!


End file.
